The Rise of Dragons
by OwnageFanfics
Summary: In this world, you control your destiny by strength. You control by working your way from the bottom. Robert Baratheon wins the throne by not only his blood but he roses from lord to king with a help of others. Now, war is coming. The Targaryen children are hunted for life and their fate are sealed with no champion changing it. The OC is Alys Karstark. Various pairings.
1. Prologue

*** Before you read, let me tell you that I don't own Game of Thrones nor do I own any characters from ASOIAF. And I am not GRR Martin so expect me to go OOC with some characters. I don't and never will take any credit for anything based on ASOIAF. I just write fanfiction. Knowing that GRR Martin hates fanfiction, I will say this again, I don't make any sort of profit nor do I take credit for the story.**

 **Thank you!**

 ***I want to write an AU of Game of Thrones of what if Lyanna lives(I know many people did this but I like the idea)**

 ***Robert legitimate his bastards(Yes, all his bastards... and Jon Snow). I don't know all his bastards and it's been a long time since I read the books.**

 ***What if Robert came in after Ned and Reed killed Arthur Dayne**

 ***It will be a crossover(Fire Emblem) but it won't be heavily focused much. Just political stuff, mostly Westeros and Essos. Crossover? Fire Emblem which kinda never finish the prequels.**

 ***I might not know what would happen if Robert married Lyanna. It might not be like Robert and Cersei where he goes to abusing husband mode since he always hated Cersei. I think he might be a better husband to her than he was with Cersei but he would never stop whoring and other such but it might be like less than how much he did it while being married to Cersei.**

 **Overall, do I think it would be a happy marriage? Nah, but I don't think it would be a sad one. It'll be like a marriage where a man is like "I'm the king of this house and that's how it goes." or something like that. Not going into details with it. Just think that Robert will try to be faithful.**

 **It might look like a happy story but... I don't know. A lot of stuff I have to think about like for example:**

 **Execution of Ned Stark**

 **The Red Wedding** **(Going to happen but might be a different character like an OC or Robb Stark(Mostly be an OC or Robb? haha I'm going to be evl about this.))**

 **Blackfish (Come on, he didn't die in the books)**

 **Sansa's Rape/** **Jeyne Poole Rape** **(One of them)**

 **Direwolves...** **I don't want to think about it. Might kill 0, or 1, or 2, or 3. Maybe Ghost will get killed(Kidding)**

 **Theon Greyjoy's betrayal**

 **Joffrey** **(Maybe another usurper after Robert. Trying to get the War of the Five Kings on. We'll wait after this chapter.)**

 **Barristan Selmy** **(No clue how I'm going to do him. Either leave and join Daenerys or go and fight for one of the 'children' of Robert)**

 **Karstark** **(Someone is replacing him as the one to kill the two Lannister boys)**

 **I might not go into it. Might just wing the whole thing and give straight to**

 **Prologue**

 **Tower of Joy**

After Ned and Howland Reed killed the Kingsguards, Gerold Hightower, Oswell Whent, and Arthur Dayne, Ned runs up to the Tower of Joy. Every step rushes through the stairs at the same time as the horns sounded outside. Ned knows what horn it belongs to. The horns of Storm's End, meaning that Robert Baratheon is heading towards the way to the tower with an army. Ned wanted to meet with his friend but he doesn't have time to go to greet.

He has to see who's in that tower.

It might be Lyanna, his sister, who was believed to be kidnapped and raped by Rhaegar Targeryan, the most beautiful man in Westeros. Every girl says that he was the most beautiful man in the world, even Cersei of the infamous House Lannister thought of him to be her equal.

As Ned got to the top of the tower, he looks at the door to his right and pushes it open. He looks around and see three maidans in the room. Two are rushing, preparing to escape from the wrath of Robert Baratheon while the other one is in a bed. A bed covered in blood.

"Ned?" Ned's eyes widen as he rushes towards the woman who is laying in the bed of blood.

"Lyanna," Ned drops his steel sword on the footboard and kneel down to look at Lyanna.

"Is that you?" Lyanna asks. "Is that really you?"

Ned looks and scans over the bed and holds her hand until he hears heavy thumping steps outside the door. They look and to see Robert Baratheon enters the room, much to Lyanna's fear.

With Robert is the elderly Jon Arryn of the Vale and a man from far away lands. A land that they've called Daein or the Daeinian Empire who had joined the war after Aerys killed two senators who were sent as diplomats, trying to calm him and reestablish trade and try to speak peace with the rebels due to trade routes raided by the Targeryans. With them at the side of Robert Baratheon, nothing in Dorne nor the Reach or the Lannisters in fear could resist their fury nor could they fight back against the legendary fighting powress of the legions that were fighting at Robert's side.

The man is wearing a light blade armor with silk robes around him. He is young yet, seemingly slightly older than both Ned and Robert. Not as strong as Robert or Ned but he is skill with a sword is said to be legendary with finesse skill and quick reflexes. His strength lies in his knowledge of tactics and strategies in battle. He is more like a scholar than a soldier as his words could calm even the angriest beast of Robert as he had done so many times in the war. He is of slender build and medium height. His skin shows his origin to be light brownish with dark black hair. His eyes are dark and a narrow nose. His face and head are long. His name is Germanicus Gracchus Crassus.

"Lyanna..." Robert's rage cools as he drops his warhammer as well as removing his helmet. He rushes to her side, merely push Ned so that he could see her. Lyanna is horrified of the sight of him, how she was supposed to be married to him.

Lyanna didn't reply to him. Why?

It was then Robert hear a cry from one of the maiden's arm. He turns around and see something that managed to bring the rage back into him. Lyanna plead to Robert, "Robert, please!"

Robert didn't listen and grab his warhammer before making his way to the baby in the arms of Wyalla. He growls every moment the baby cries as he knows well that it doesn't belong to him.

"Robert! Someone stop him!" Lyanna screams as she feels too powerless to stand out of her bed. The fever she have is too severe that she might not have time to live and Robert knows that.

Ned rushes and grabs Robert from the behind but he couldn't hold him still. "Let go, Ned! This baby is the nothing but an abomination! He is the product of rape and killed my beloved! Let go!"

"Robert, you have to stop. If you truly love Lyanna as you claim then you would stop and listen," Robert stops trying to approach the baby. He loosens up and turns around as Lyanna cries out, "Please, spare him. He's my son. Whatever you do, let him live."

Robert sighs and clenches around his hammer, thinking about going back and bash the baby to another world to his father. The father he killed in the Trident.

"Robert," Germanicus open his mouth, "you did sleep around while you were betrothed to her. Perhaps you can call this payback that you were being unfaithful to her. And," Germanicus looks back and shouts, "Get a damn priest in here!"

Robert looks puzzled then back at Lyanna who seemingly nodded to him. She nodded in order to let Robert understand how it felt being cheated on. "What do you mean? What are you saying, Daeinian?"

"She ran away with Rhaegar willingly. Why would she marry you if you'll keep whoring around? Now the war is over and your goal of bringing Lyanna back, you need to change for the better, not for yourself but for her. I must suggest, take her son in and raise him as your own." Germanicus suggested and the priest came in with a rod in order to heal.

"What are you doing?" Robert shouts.

"Let them be. She'll be fine. The priest will heal her. Her fever will be gone for a day. What about the boy? Will you not adopt the boy and raise him as your own?" Germanicus asks.

Lyanna looks at Robert with some hope for some changes. Germanicus' words hit him and moved him as he drops his warhammer and made it to the baby boy. He takes a look at him and held him. If this is what Lyanna pleaded for him to do, he will take this boy under his wing and call him a Baratheon.

Jon Baratheon.

* * *

 **7 years later, Winterfell**

After the war is over, Robert had granted free trade and secure an alliance with the Daeinian Empire. He allowed them some piece of land where they can build towns and ports and flourish it with trade as well as building a city for Germanicus but later, Daeinian Empire had begin colonizing the free cities of Braavos, Lys, Lorath, and the other free cities who had claim them as their overlords with limited bloodshed. One thing they couldn't do is spread their religion, culture, and other sorts of influences excluding food and clothes within Westeros excluding their own land. It's not expansion they want but to find and kill the Targaryen children, whose father was a man who used to have great relations until he burned every single diplomat or senator Daein send to negotiate. The problem with finding them within Essos is that how big each of the Free Cities are and their limited power to manage the cities as Daein only has the power to collect taxes, recruit, and offer protection. Increasing military presence will hinder their rule over them and with no knowledge of their appearances forced all Daeinians to give up all efforts finding the Targaryen children.

With the advice of Jon Arryn, his Hand, he has managed to help make peace with the other houses that had fought against them. With Ned persuading him, Robert technically bring Mya Stone, Bella, and Gendry Waters in and have them legitimated. Lyanna and Robert marriage was rocky as he was whoring but a little bit as he was found out to have another bastard Edric Storm who has been legitimated after Renly sent him to King's Landing after Stannis send him to Storm's End, revealing to Lyanna of Robert's continuously whoring which they've argue about.

Before Edric Storm was born, Lyanna gave birth to twins, girl of black hair and gray eyes while a boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes. The girl's name is Jeyla and the boy name is Lanner.

In Winterfell, a feast was held and those who had joined the rebels who fought against the Mad King. North, Riverlands, Vale, Stormslands, and Daein appear in the feast. What a great time the guests were having in Ned Stark's hall as they drink and chat one another.

The Stormlands, Riverlands, and the Vale in their finest robes they can wear to a party. The North in their fine leather and wooly coats. Germanicus and two senators in black silky robes with some who came with them came in with armor. Some are from vessel states of Daein while others are from the mainland. Vessel states like the Kuei Ryu, stocky and squat, bright yellow skin, straight black hair, and thiner eyes than most. The Kuei Ryuns wear lamellar armor of metal links that resemble the words in their language "山". The Daeinians from the mainland wear black armor, made out of high-quality steel and silver, with the symbol of their banners on the front of the chest plate. Compared to their allies, the Daeinians and their vessel states are less socialize about many stuff or have less stuff to talk about, rarely have any sense of fun. Robert compares most of them to be like his brother, Stannis Baratheon.

Children dancing and the men drinking. The women trade gossip with each other and serving food and wine to the men.

"Eddard, Robert, It's been some time since I've seen you. 7 years since the defeat of the Targeryans." Germanicus holding a cup of wine with Ned and Robert.

"Welcome, Senator Germanicus." Ned shook hands with the scholar before the scholar-soldier shook hands with Robert.

"Everything changes as I see it. Good thing we allow new blood to rule the Iron Throne. Even without my help, you would still win but lose many more men." The Daeinian says, speaking true of what happened with them joining late but with good results like destroying the Tyrell army in Storm's End and crippling Dorne with steel in a Daeinian fist.

"Oh shut up! You know we would do better without your help fool. And your lazy ass missed the war against the Greyjoys. And gods, what a war." Robert jokingly calls out which results a laugh from the Daeinian.

"And where is your wife? Why didn't you bring her?" Robert asks.

"My wife is not here. She is needed to take care of things back home like managing in my steed. What can I say is that she doesn't like parties nor can I force her to come. In Daein, we treat our women as our equals. In case if you ask about my children, they are in school in the mainland. And speaking of the Greyjoys, you never ask of my men to help you but ask us to help rebuild the lands savaged by the Ironborn. If we are to fight, we would have controlled the Iron Island but what interest does Daein have if the terms of our alliance states that we are not supposed to spread our influence to your lands?" Germanicus replies. Schools in Daein are rough and harsh as boys are trained to prepare for military life as well as learning to serve the empire in a citizen soldier life. Girls are mostly to learn to serve community and have options to do military education in schools. Daein had never help against the Iron Islands but if they did, they would have destroyed them but mustering a fleet takes a long time and sailing from the mainland will take days to arrive.

The three laughs and continue their conversations about war and stories which Robert jokingly trade insults with Germanicus who kept laughing them off. Germanicus who heard about Ned's daughter, Sansa Stark, a beauty for her age that he heard. Germanicus suggest that one of his sons will marry her. Ned declines and waves the suggestion out due to the fact that he never seen Germanicus' son nor has he ever heard of him. It's because Germanicus never speak of his children much as he barely spent any time with his children due to them spending their education in the mainland. What he describes is that his son that he suggested is around Robb's age.

Speaking of Robb, he is sitting with Theon and Jon as they chat about how they plan to be friends forever. Robb is the next in line to rule Winterfell while Theon at the Iron Islands and Jon was suggested to rule the Iron Throne someday. But that is not the case as he told both his mother and Robert that he doesn't want to rule the Iron Throne. Actually, to Robert and Lyanna's dismay, Gendry or any of Robert bastards have no interest to rule. Jon wants to join either the Kingsguard or go to fight the wildling invaders at the wall. Gendry wants to be a blacksmith as it's his dream to forge weapons and armor like a bull helmet he created a year ago. The others just feel discomfort sitting on the throne. The only person that might be the heir will be Lanner who is said to be like Robert when he was young; fun and rowdy even for his age of 7.

Across from them are the noble houses of Stark drinking and their children eating. Girls were talked to charm Robb Stark by their fathers or the Lord of their House. Mainly Karstark who are considered to be one of the greatest houses in the North are more ambitious into have Alys Karstark to try to make a match with Robb. Some say that the Manderlys have the greatest chance to wed to the Starks due to their wealth and influence.

"So, I wonder what is it like to fight Daein in its full might. I feel kinda insulted when you held back in Robert's Rebellion. What would a war be like?" Robert said after he finished a drink. Ned is worried of what will happen when Robert blur out on a scenario of them fighting an ally they know so little about.

Germanicus cock an eyebrow and replies, "You have a lot to drink. Maybe you should..."

"Bah," Robert waves his unfinished sentence off as he continues, "Quit being boring and antisocial. Tell me about it, or give me some war stories. Your emperor Soren or High Prince Einion, I heard them to be some of the best in the world like Soren defeated a goddess and Einion defeated a terrible dragon... Grima, is it? And your generals... Ike, Zelgius... Sounds overexaggerating that these people are the most powerful people in the universe. Myths I see. Over billion of soldiers, ha!"

Germanicus sigh and shook his head, "I'm afraid these events were true. Einion beating Grima was like 10 years ago. If you were to face us in our full might, I don't think you would be able to hold us in a month. Our military force isn't overexaggerating. We have that number of professionals or maybe more. Every men dedicate their services to the Emperor, the Senate, the Church, and to the nation. We begin our military training and academic education since the age of 5. I say, we would have conquered everything as we are the greatest military force in the world."

Robert growls at the fact that he's been corrected. How he admires the Daeinians in their military prowess. Hearing of griffins and dragons are used in war seems to be unbelievable to him. Westeros never see them in battle but Robert has hopes of seeing anything about it.

Ned wonders if Germanicus is bullshitting to scare them or he's telling the truth. Truth be told that time will tell and look to a table where his son normally sits and see that he's not there. Only to see Jon and Theon looking to one direction which he could an eye of Robb dancing with a young girl. A girl around Robb's height, skinny and coltish with brown hair. Blue eyes and long face which Ned recognize, "Karstark..."

For some years, many Lords in the North tries to get their daughters to try to make a match for Robb.

Well, why wouldn't they try? Marrying into the most powerful house in the North is every Northerner lord opportunity like Roose Bolton secretly tried to get his son to betroth to Sansa but Ned waves that off due to his mistrust of the Boltons.

Ned caught Rickard Karstark, Lord of Karhold, eyeing on Robb and Alys. He was instructing her how to dance with his arms out and motion his hands in circles, resulting Alys to twirl around with Robb holding her hand.

Not only did it caught Ned eyes, it also caught the eyes of the other Northern lords who were instructing their daughters to dance in turns with the son of the Warden of the North.

"You danced beautifully," Robb spoke softly before ending their dance.

Alys' face flush red and her stomach dropped. She smiles at him then look at Rickard who hopes of a match being made.

"Thank you, my Lord," she bows her head before going back to her table where all the Karstarks sit.

* * *

 **Five years later, King's Landing**

A tragic event happened upon Westeros as Lyanna, the queen had died. A blow to Robert from the inside as he held her to his arms after he heard her last plea which was, 'Promise me you will take care of our children.'

The man Robert was before to Lyanna is all gone. What makes everything worse for him is another marriage is suggested upon him. Cersei Lannister, daughter of the mighty Tywin Lannister, was shipped to King's Landing to marry Robert. Robert, in disgust, grudgingly listens to Jon Arryn's advice of Robert needing Tywin as a powerful ally. Jon remembers the changes that happened to his adopted father, not as a fun father he remembers, but as a person himself. Despite his marriage to his 'adopted' daughter and new addition to the family like Joffrey Lannister along with Myrcella and Tommen.

Even with the marriage, Robert neglects the Lannister children, despising on their golden hair and the pride of Tywin. Robert rather hangs with his daughters than any of the Lannister kids. Why should he take care of them? They don't belong to him and he certainly hates Cersei since their marriage is nothing to know except they despise each other.

Cersei hates Robert due to him killing Rhaegar Targeryan while Robert hates Cersei due to her being untrustworthy even she forced him to make Joffrey the heir as well as forcing Robert to bring other Lannisters to the court, surrounding him.

The children of Robert, even Jon, managed to get along with Tommen and Myrcella but Joffrey is too difficult and to Robert, it's threatening as Cersei has a history of manipulating and threatening his children.

"Shut it woman!" Robert backhand Cersei for something that he can't tolerate. First she forced him to surround himself with her family and now she had threatens Jon, the boy who he adopted before his marriage to Lyanna. Not only Jon but also Mya, Gendry, and his children with Lyanna were threatened.

Cersei says nothing and after she got hit, she walks away with Robert being suspicious of her motives. What can he do is something that he must do.

"Jon Arryn!" Robert called.

"Your Grace?" Jon replies which Robert gives him papers for him to write. He's planning something for the safety of all of his children excluding Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen safety.

"I need help with something."

"What is it?" Jon asks.

"I need you to transport all my children to different various places. Jon to live with Stark in the North. Mya live with you in the Vale. Gendry and Edric to my brothers either in Storm's End or Dragonstone. Bella to be fostered by Hoster Tully. Jeyla and Lanner to be taken care of by Germanicus. Before you do that, I want you to write letters for you to give to each of these people." Robert regrets doing this and because of the promise he made to Lyanna, he has no choice but to break his word only for their safety.

* * *

 **I kinda have a rough time trying to write Robert Baratheon. All I know is that he whores and drinks and shits. All I know is that he's my favorite character because he trolls too much. I have to say that writing him with Lyanna alive is pretty much everybody's opinion unless you're GRR Martin.**

 **Overall in the end which I admit is bad writing on my part for this one. Next chapter will get better hopefully since it will take place at the start of the series and hey, it's just a prologue or introduction. Barely anything too exciting.**

 **This entire chapter is technically just an introduction of what's happening. No, this story will not heavily focus on my OCs or any much of my OCs that much unless I feel like it's needed. I bet people are thinking that my OC is the heir to the Iron Throne. He was until he doesn't want it, nobody wanted to rule so the line of succession goes to Stannis. The male OC is like a copy of Robert while the female one is more like Lyanna.**

 **Yes, I decided a Robb and Alys Karstark pairing. If you don't know who Alys Karstark is then I think it's best to know that she's not an OC. She's a book character and if can't picture her, then search her up. I'm not great at describing appearances.**

 **I'll do Jon and Ygritte because of their actor/actress relationship. And I'm kinda in love with the pair.**

 **I'm also going to follow the game as well. The book? No so much since I forget almost everything, it's been a long time since I read any of the books. Even the Dance with Dragons, I forgot what went on.**

 **I understand people rejects OCs but bear with me and let me tell you that, and sorry to repeat it, they will not be heavily focus unless maybe an important character like the trueborns of Robert and Lyanna. Get ready, they are going to be focus but not as much as the main characters but they will be more focused than any minor ocs.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I was thinking about what to do with this chapter and I think having Robb marrying is probably the best thing to do first. I hate rushed relationships but**

 **Don't know where to start but I kinda want to get to the episode where Ned and Jaime face off.**

 **Chapter 1: The Wolf Howl under the Night Sun**

 **Pentos, 6 years later**

"Ahhhh!" Illyrio Mopatis cries in agony as two soldiers beat him with their fists. Black armor of a terrifying design such as the gauntlets that have spikes over the knuckles that will shear great pain to enemies. Daein soldiers are known for the design as to show that they are the lord of all masters of warfare. Those who resisted in Pentos were massacred as the news of the Targaryen children residing with Illyrio had been spread and what makes matters worse is that he offer the eldest child an army of Dothraki savages.

"Take him outside," a large man at least 6 feet tall and wearing a bulky armor. His helmet on his side, showing dragon head crest on the top of his helmet. No more than 40 years old with a sculpted face and a scar over his right eye. He wears a cape around his shoulders, red as blood, and the symbol of black letters which spells out: 'Victa' meaning victory. The man's name is Aelius Fabius Varro, a veteran general of Robert's Rebellion and the one who led to defeat Dorne in a week.

When they appear outside of the Pentos palace, Aelius question Illyrio, "Where are the Targaryen children?"

Illyrio refuses to answer, will never shake his loyalty off the Targaryen children. Aelius growls before turning to one of the soldiers he brought with him, "Curve an eagle from his back. Let's see if he begins talking before he dies."

Illyrio's eyes widens as he felt two kicks to both of his knee caps then placed onto a table. What they're going to do is sever his ribs from the vertebral column with a sharp implement and pull his lungs out to create wings. It's called the blood eagle.

"Ok! I'll talk!" Illyrio cried which stops his torturers from starting, "They're with Khal Drogo! I send them for the marriage between Daenerys Targaryen and Khal Drogo."

Aelius raise his eyebrow and replies, "You fool. You knew the consequences of breaking the laws and you have betrayed your overlords. What did we do to have you do treason? We let you use your own laws, your own religion. We even respected your culture and way of life yet you prosper. I sentence you to death for treason, conspiration with an enemy, and supplying an army. Curve the eagle!"

"Wait! Wait!" Illyrio shouts, only to be punched in the stomach which mutilated his stomach deeper then sharp objects cut through his ribs. Illyrio cries as then he felt two hands pushed into his ribs, grabbing the lungs from both sides.

His two torturers, in an instant, pulls his lungs apart in half where it exits the rib cage to form wings with blood gushing out. Aelius walk to the motionless magister and spit on his face with words, "Now you found out what happens when you break the peace of Daein."

Aelius turns around and says, "The Targaryen children will be back with an army. They will show up anytime soon," Aelius turns to some of Daein soldiers who are at the entrance of the palace:

 **"Misit aquila aurea ... est pretium."**

 **Sent out the golden eagles... these is a price on their heads.**

"Oh, and there's more." Aelius continues before pulling some sort of documents. A dangerous document that will ensure that anyone in Essos will be fooled, "Ride on and present these documents to every city and ensure that every single of them sign them. They obey or they die."

Whatever these documents are, these are the documents that commit genocides of people to whoever disobey to the provider unless they are working for whoever is a higher rank than the provider within the same nation.

* * *

 **Winterfell**

For a brief moment, Robb is being rushed by servants for a wedding that is bestowed upon him. Sucks that eleven years ago, a match was made for him by one dance and within these eleven years, he hasn't seen his betrothed that long. The wedding will take place in the courtyard of Winterfell. Many lords in the North are present except for the Karstark. Robert Baratheon and the Iron Throne along with the entire Stormsland and Riverlands. The Lannisters are coming with the Iron Throne as well the Tyrells. The Vale is sending an envoy of lords to pay their respect. Unknown to them, the Tyrells are crashing for some reason.

Robb is sweating an ocean, resulting laughter from Theon and Jon as they caught it.

"Come on cousin, are you nervous?" Jon asks in a teasing manner.

"Aye," Robb wipes the sweat off his head, "Too nervous. I've never seen her in years."

Theon chuckles and gives Robb a pat on the back, "Robb Stark, son of Ned Stark of the mightiest house in the North, scared on the day of his own wedding."

Robb's face turns red muttering curses at his friend and as the conversation was about to continue, the servant enters and says, "Lady Catelyn request all of your presence to the wolfswood. We are expected delay from Germanicus who send us a letter. And, the Karstarks are nearly here."

"Already?" Robb asks with bullets sweating out of his head as the servants rushingly trying to make him look perfect before being led to the door.

Robb was dressed in black tunic under his light leather coat and a heavy cape made out of fur. Jon is wearing a leather formal wear. Black leather coat and pants while Theorn wears a brownish leather clothing under a robe made out of bear fur.

"Let's go, Robb. Can't have the Karstarks arrive before you do." Theon and Jon grabs Robb and pulls him out of the door. They lead him throughout various halls, knocking servants out of the way until they reach outside where they just walk to the crowd.

Banners fly and Robb walks to Ned Stark and Catelyn Stark who are in front of the entire crowd. Robert is somewhere in the crowd. As Robb got in front of the crowd, his hands are dripping in sweat under his gloves. Nervousness is taking over his mind and his mind became highly alerted when a horn war blown.

The Karstarks have arrived with few people. The whole family as well their personal bodyguards. Robb spots Lord Karstark walking with a bride that Robb assumes to be Alys whose face is covered in a white veil. Her coat is white as snow and her movements towards him have Robb's hands shake.

Ned walks towards Lord Rickard Karstark and asks, "Who comes before the gods?"

Rickard Karstark answers, "Alys of House Karstark comes to be wed. Who comes to claim her?"

Robb took a deep breath and steps forward, "Robb Stark of House Stark. Heir to Winterfell of House Stark comes to claim her."

Lord Rickard Karstark turns to her daughter and slowly unveils her. Robb watches and when Rickard walks back to Alys' side, Robb's nervousness cools down. For several years, he never thought she would be beautiful as today. Alys Karstark is a tall, slender, coltish girl, with brown hair woven into a braid. Her face is long with a pointy chin, blue-grey eyes and small ears. She looks similar to Arya but prettier. She smiles lightly at him, not because he will marry her but she could see that he was afraid of her earlier.

"Alys, do you accept this man as your husband?" Ned asks the bride who smiles and nod.

"I do accept this man." Alys approaches Robb who shook a bit. Alys smirks at him as Robb hold onto her hand and both turns to Ned.

"Do you two swear by the old gods and the new to love and care for each other to the best of your abilities from this day, till the day you die?"

"I do," they said in unison. The nervousness that haunted Robb in this day are washed away. While he was holding her hand, his confidence is building up as now he will be a married man.

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss."

Robb leans down and presses his lips to hers. It wasn't the first kiss they were involved but it was their first kiss that seals a romantic life between the two. The first time they kissed, Alys kissed him on the cheek after Robb told her that she danced beautifully, the first time they've met. After that time, the two would sometimes argue and have personality clash, having both of them stop seeing each other from the time Robb turned 14 until now. Yet, they played with each other a lot which Robb is usually aggressive and rough to a slender, delicate, and fiery Alys.

The crowd claps as Robb pulls away before leading her towards the keep of Winterfell where the feast is held.

* * *

 **Essos**

Screams of women are heard as the Dothraki horde invading parts of land where a church was built. A church was built by the Daeinians who had planned to turn the people towards the religion they worship. The Dothraki riders kill every men including priests, raping preistess and taking children as slave.

But there was one man who opposes them, wearing nothing but silk clothing under armour made up of jade and leather plates. His face is covered by a war mask yet within a holy place that blood is being spilled. Behind him are the remaining people who are not defiled or brutalized since he protects him with his speedy movements that cut down many enemies with a curved, slender, single-edged blade with a circular guard and long grip to accommodate two hands, a katana. He was known as Ryusei the Holy, a noble within one of Daein's powerful vassal states, Kuei Ryu, and also a traveler to explore around the world along with 10 bodyguards who had been slain inside the church, clad in jade lamellar armor.

As Daenerys came inside along with Jorah Mormont, they see that Ryusei is currently combating Khal Drogo who just slash across the armor. Ryusei's armor stop the attack from slicing him. He wraps around Drogo's knife and pull his right arm and let out a punishing blow of a punch to the face, sending the Khal back before Ryusei turns to Daenerys, Viserys, and Jorah Mormont.

"Suǒyǐ, nǐ de lǐngdǎo zhě..." **(So, you're the leader)** , Ryusei looked at Viserys as he shouts with his bloody katana points towards Khal Drogo, "Savage!"

Jorah Mormont seems to recognize him as a quick, fierce, and powerful warrior who had demonstrated to deliver powerful and quick strikes with deadly results as he sees at least 25 dead Dothrakis around with 8 wounded as if most of them were cut down with ease. Viserys witnessed him cut 5 Dothrakis in a single strike. Ryusei was only rank centurion in Germanicus army yet it seems that he's gotten stronger since the Robert's Rebellion.

"I had faced you Targeryerans before during Robert's Rebellion. I've slaughtered many with my blade and I could beat you myself again. Who shall fight me in this duel?" Ryusei demands to end it by combat.

He expected Viserys to step in but instead, he sees fear in the Targaryen prince. He turns to Jorah Mormont who steps forward who have his long sword ready. Ryusei narrows his eyes under his mask and swirls his blade around, "You're foolish if you believe that's a great idea to attack this holy site. You've lost even if you kill me or not. Now, let Malthael judge us both and I pray for her forgiveness for not resisting to spill blood within this church."

Jorah Mormont exhales and sweats nervously. He knows that if he fights aggressively, he have a greater chance for him to be killed in this duel. In an eye blink, Ryusei charges in explosive acceleration and great speed. He caught Jorah Mormont by surprise who saw Ryusei swing his katana upward. Jorah block the swing and went for a swing of his own.

Ryusei's one hand block the Northman swing by the arm. Ryusei launches himself at Jorah with his shoulder, repeatedly pushing Jorah back as before, Jorah block to the side too early since he thought that he was going to get hit from the side. That is what Jorah was afraid of in this combat. Ryusei's fighting abilities are known to be unpredictable to an enemy. One misstep might end his life and Jorah knows that.

When Jorah was pushed back, he watches Ryusei leaps at him with a downward swing. Jorah holds his sword upward and as the two metal swords clash, Jorah feels his arm move down and Ryusei got the first blood with the tip of his katana found the center of his face.

Jorah groans in slight pain as he walks backwards and looks at the samurai standing in front of him, blood rushing out of his face.

Daenerys eyes widen and look at Drogo who weakingly rise with his face bloody gushed by the punch from the samurai whose gauntlets scrap his face. Just what kind of brutality the man process in his fighting abilities that even Khal Drogo feared as when he fought Ryusei, he was too predictable and was beaten with ease. There was no chance as he was in a disadvantage in everyway including reach and Drogo couldn't use his speed to win.

Jorah manages to swing Ryusei katana to the side and charge at him with his arms wrap around and carry him. He charges against the altar and take him down. Jorah raise his sword and swings down. Ryusei move to the side with his right arm fold for Jorah to miss. As Jorah swung down, Ryusei swings his right arm against Jorah's wrists, forcing the former Northern lord to let go before Ryusei kicks him back.

As Jorah was pushed back, he could see his sword stuck on the altar and Ryusei stab his katana to the ground with words coming out of the mask, "Killing an unarmed person is without honor. Without honor, there cannot be justice. But my justice is I'll kill you with my hands!"

Ryusei charges at Jorah who watches with great supervision. As they close in, Jorah tries his best to defend himself against the lightning fast Ryusei who is confronting him with punches, kicks, and even knees and elbows.

Jorah was taking punishments through his face that are getting scrapped by Ryusei gaunlets and his legs are getting worn out by the kicks. With a chance possible, Jorah tries to get Ryusei into a clinch. As he got the samurai into a clinch, Ryusei clamps his arms onto the side of Jorah's neck and went crazy on the knees and elbows, showing his martial skills in martial arts. Jorah groans and tries to push away but Ryusei pulls one of his arms with one hand on the wrist and another arm over Jorah's arm.

Jorah watches as Ryusei used his arm to clamp down on them, forcing Jorah to fall to the ground on his knees before he was forced to fall to his face when Ryusei pulls back, adding pressure to break his arm.

Jorah groans in huge amount of pain.

"You feel that? How can you pull away from this? I've-" Ryusei was distracted with Daenerys plunge a sword through Ryusei's neck which results the people who Ryusei was protecting gasp in disgust.

Jorah looks and sees Ryusei's face fell forward. Had Daenerys not interfered, he might have lost his arm. Facing one of the greatest fighters that ever fought on Robert's side is obviously too much for him. More of a great martial artist and fighter than a tactician or officer. His wisdom never lies in war but in philosophy and religion that he seems to be the way of life.

After it's finished, Drogo orders all to be taken as slaves and leave the priests alone for Daenerys told him so yet one Daeinian priest shouts at Daenerys,"You whoring bitch."

Daenerys stops and turns to the priest with her eyebrows raised, "Excuse me?"

"You whoring bitch who can't fight her own battles and you continue to defile this place with your presence. What makes you come her and sack this house of Malthael?" the priest isn't going to let her go off the hook for her crimes.

"Slaves for ships. Taking back what belongs to my family."

"Your family? Ha! Then why don't you go and raid some village? You've committed the greatest sin to steal our riches from this holy place. What makes these savages bow to you?" the priest mock Daenerys and the Dothraki which some stayed with Daenerys and Jorah.

"You've committed a sin against my family. And I shall destroy you and your Daeinian Empire." Daenerys threatens which makes the priests laugh in their minds.

"You believe, you can take on the Daeinian Empire? Why not give up your goal for power? And how can you compare yourself to Emperor Soren the Great?" the priest sees nothing impressive about her but the emperor of Daein is rumored to be the wisest in the empire.

Soren the Great... The ruler of Daein who rumors to have a blood of a dragon king like his general with the blood of king of the skies. What makes him great, Daenerys couldn't care much. What makes the emperor of Daein called 'the Great' was when he was age 19 years old when Daein was defeated in the Mad King's War by Crimea, the nation Daein tries to absorb in the orders of Soren's father, who married a dragon, resulting Daein to divide in many states. Begnion Empire absorbed and brutalized Daein, treated them as second-class citizens. Soren returned with a small faction and a heavily divided Daein to overthrow a larger and more manpowered Begnion Occupation Army, resulting Daein independence. Soren had enforced diversity slowly when he revealed his blood to the nation and found the balance of 3 powers in Daein that involves the Emperor, the Church, and the Senate. Soren turned Daein to an empire by wars and push the economy from heavily bankrupt to one of the most prosperous nation compared to their rivals by conquering the elves and dwarves from foreign countries, letting them work as citizens. After conquering any slavery states, he enforced strict slavery laws which still anger every slave masters(with exception of Daeinians due to their desire to abolish slavery) and making slaves happy which involves that masters are required to provide teachers to educate them what life in the world is like and any children of a slave are free to go to school, even without the master's consent. And the limit of holding slaves are 5 years of service before they receive their freedom and full citizenship. Any who break any of the laws would be flogged to death and be thrown to the ocean where sharks feast. There was a thought of a revolt by the slave masters but due to the fear that if they failed, slavery will be abolished forever in the Daeinian Empire since many vassal states are in favor to abolish it including Ferelden, Kuei Ryu, Orlais, Bern, Valm, Nevarra, Rivain, Antiva, Reinkland, Bretonnia, the dwarven kingdoms of Orzammar and Karaz-a-Karak, and the elves of Ulthuan. There was rarely proverty in the empire as the royal family donated 10 million gold to build villages and cities for those who are devastated in life as well start building community farms to feed thousands each farm. Also enforce continuing to marshal a powerful elite military force for defense with number of 10 billion soldiers.

"Why not?" Daenerys challenge, "I've married a man who hasn't been defeated in battle and I'm closer to go to Westeros."

"Yet in wars, our emperor actually leads to fight. Did you actually lead your man to fight? I mean, who was the real leader while your father is sitting on the throne and being spanked around by the entire world? Who actually respect our tradition and religion and way of life? Was it not Robert Baratheon? Was he not part of the Targaryen bloodline?" Daenerys' anger rose when Robert was mentioned.

"How dare you speak of his name in my presence? Mock my family, be careful." Daenerys warns.

"Never will I be silenced by a whore who got herself an army of savages. Never would Robert try to force us to submission or asked us to pay tribute to his family. Do you always look down upon us, Targaryen? I remembered the time where everyone will fight a battle of their own, both men and women. Now you whore them around to do your work? Unfitting, unmerited, married a delusional savage who calls himself king of horses." the priest is

"Get out, or I will have your head."

"So it's true. You don't fear religion. This crime... This crime will haunt you, cunt! With it, you've sealed your fate with a curse." Jorah knows what the priest is talking about. This sin is Daenerys will never escape from even if she asks for forgiveness. The Daeinians will hunt her and those responsible for the rest of their lives and give them a slow torturous death. The bodies would be mutilated, never to be recovered nor be honored with any proper funeral.

"Get him out of my sight! Speak nothing by lies!"

"Speaking lies?! What kind of lies was I saying when I was saving your life from the fate you'll suffer? You feel unstoppable now? What happens if you've face Robert Baratheon and Daein again? You are going to force me now? To be mounted by horse fucking apes?" The Dothrakis are trying to remove him out but the priest is too strong for them to pull out and killing them inside is against Khal Drogo's orders.

"Kill him now!" Daenerys screams and the Dothrakis look at her in confusion as the orders are conflicted. Jorah sighs to see that Daenerys is willing to execute the priest, making her a target for many.

"Who's with them? Who's with them!?" Daenerys screams with everyone looking at her who points at the priest, "I call the gods to judge him and trial before him. Take him!"

"She vezhven vezh, get mae out ki gwe!"( **In Great Stallion, get him out of here!)** , Jorah shouts in Dothraki language.

As the Dothrakis try to pull the priest out, the priest resisted and continues to insult Daenerys, "Now look at you! Great white ass, Targeryen. Hiding behind her weak cowardly men. Or are you too great to remember what nation actually kicked your family's ass! I'm more of a human than you'll ever be! Ever!" the Dothrakis managed to open the door and screams in rage before he got outside with one shutting the door.

"He's gone! Daenerys!" Jorah tries to calm Daenerys until five seconds later, the door slams open. Every looks and see the priest has appeared in front of them, eyes widen.

"What a tyrannical bitch you are! The evil tyrant you'll become Daenerys Targaryen. You want to talk about justice against my nation? What about my older brother?!" the priest walks towards Daenerys until the Dothrakis that held him comes back inside to sieze him. When one Dothraki tries to sieze him, the priest knock the Dothraki back, "Get the fuck off me!"

The priests turns back to Daenerys as the other Dothrakis grab onto him with words coming out of the priest's mouth, "He went to treat with your father alongside other diplomats and senators. Look what your manless of a father shown them. Burning them to a crisp while he laughs. Have you bore no shame from that?"

"You ungrateful person. I'm showing you mercy and yet you're insulting me like no enemy ever had." Daenerys feels her anger is rising to the top.

"Hear what I say! There's more, bitch fucking whore false queen!" the priest never gives in from provoking her, "You! Your incestuous abomination of a house shall all live in shame!"

Daenerys felt her heart pound and enrage, she grabs a Dothraki sabre and swings at the priest's neck, blood gushing out, and her rage is let out.

* * *

 **Winterfell**

The doors opened for the wedding feast and all lords of Westeros look towards the opened door where series of men walk into the hall. The first 6 are wearing leather clothes while the rest in bulky black armor. They walk up the aisle brandishing double-bladed glaive, infused with runes of fire, lightning, and ice, twirling them around and periodically stabbing them into the ground sending up sparks of fire and lightning. Many lords were awed by the weapons as it was new to them to see such magic which Daein did was defeat the kingdoms of Fereldan and the Orlais Empire.

After they finish twirling their weapons, they begin to run up towards the table with all the high lords are sitting. The first 6 runs towards like the wind with the rest following them. 3 of them present at the front with 1 doing flips and dance with style with the other 2 performing stunts with their weapons. They are called the Church Guard, elite guards of the churches of Daein and a military order commanded by the Pope of Daein.

Robert is impressed by their skills and then look to where Germanicus enters with a woman along with three men in front of them. One of them wearing the same armor as the other church guards but bulkier with cape made out of silk. He holds a leash that holds a large mastiff called a mabari is as big and strong as a wolf, covered in warpaint that frightens enemies nearby, even making Joffrey wet his pants. The one holding the leash is a large muscular man with short black hair and very tanned skin, sculpted face.

The man is Alec Crassus and he is little known in Westeros as a highly religious man but never was known to be the son of one of the greatest general in Robert's Rebellion. Rob remembers him as Ned brought him as a sparring partner which beat him. Robb sees him as a ruthless and highly aggressive swordsman who will fight to the last man, even Ned see him to be a greater swordsman than Germanicus, even Jaime Lannister will have trouble with him. He was already known to outlast the Mountain in a sword duel in minutes. What makes him terrifying is that him showing a grumpy face and his title may not be a knight but he's one of the head generals of one of the churches and his loyalty to his nation is unbreakable. Ladies see him as a striking man but looking at that face shows a terrifying attitude of a grumpy man.

Two men behind him were skinnier but still big as if they just graduated from the academy. Similar appearance but one of them has a flat nose and pale skin, clad in light armor and a large scar on the side of his head. This man is Brian Pompey Crassus. The other is the slender of all with lean muscle under black formal robes and his appearance looks shady to all and his movement is quicker than his other brothers. The name of this shady man is Julius Alan Crassus.

There were many muttering about Alec as the Lannister soldiers shaken of his presence. There was one lord, Mace Tyrell, that had speak highly of him and even tries to betroth Margaery to Alec to broker an alliance with Daein in hopes if they do fight the Iron Throne but it was waved off due to Alec is forbidden to be married and Margaery was so frightened and sees no desire to wed him. Well, it also due to Germanicus sees Mace Tyrell and the Reach as a plaything, beating them 5 times during Robert's Rebellion is enough reason for Germanicus looking down upon them as a laughing stock in his books.

Germanicus walks forward towards the table where all the high lords and the royal family are seated.

"Robert, Ned," Germanicus speak in respect before presenting a woman of pale skin and middle age beauty in all black dress made out of wool, "Let me present my wife, Eurydice, Lady of a noble house in Melior of Crimea."

Eurydice bows her head without saying anything. Her brown long silky hair runs freely and her lips never move. Her blue eyes attract many like the women staring at Brian and Julius.

Robert smiles at the sight of Eurydice. He stands from his chair and shakes both of their hands in friendship. As he shook Germanicus' hand, Germanicus eyes on Cersei with slight anger and look at Joffrey with great suspicion. He believed that Cersei had her former husband, his brother, killed and suspected that Joffrey and the other children were not his nephews or nieces.

"You're late for the ceremony yet in time for the feast," said Ned, annoyed by the lateness of his friend of foreign land.

"Ah, yes. I apologize for the delay. No excuses but," Germanicus looks at Robb who's sitting next to his newly wedded wife and claps.

Robb watches as some Daein soldiers walks up and present the newly couple with 10 large chests of gold, silver, highly valuable jews such as rubies, sapphires, diamonds, emeralds, and such. That's not the only gift that Daein present to Robb but also thirty fine linen clothes, 20 sets of silk clothing, 50 pelts of wolf and bear.

As they were presented, everybody lusts for these gifts. Nobody ever had these kind of gifts during their wedding. Germanicus grabs a sword with a wolf pommel from one of the soldiers and presents it to Robb. He states, "This is my gift to you. Keep it in battle or as a gift."

Robb grabs the sword and drew it, showing itself as a long sword made out of silver and steel. Robb sheathes the sword after examining it.

"You are generous, my Lord," Robb says and watches Alec who looks down at him. Robb suspect that Alec has something against Robb and everybody in Westeros. Despite them being sparring partners one another, there was no friendship nor rivalry between them.

"Yes. Yes. I hope this will have you forgive me for my lateness. A sword that was made by one of my blacksmiths. And for the future lady of Winterfell," Germanicus present a diamond necklace to Alys and watch her receive the necklace and put it around her neck.

"Thank you, my lord."

Germanicus nod before he turns to sit on an same table where Robert and Ned are sitting.

"It's been years since we've seen these foreigners. Kind yet brutal and aggressive. You won't let any of them near your wife, would you?" Alys whispered to her husband's ears.

"Aye. Since the day I've met you." Robb replies, looking into her eyes and the two smile at one another.

"And you said I've dance beautifully. Were you scared of me when we've first met like you were before we wed?"

"Maybe I was scared but I don't think I remember saying you've danced beautifully. I think I've meant to say something else." A smile never left Robb.

Alys gasps at Robb's teasing her, went to give him a playful hit which Robb intercepts her hand. "It's treason to attack your liege lord. Surely, I don't want that fate for you."

Robb leans forward for her lips, this time is sweet and passionate until Alys pushes him slowly away and smiles. "Still the same arrogant boy I had to deal with. Remember the time you and I had our first fight about whose father could win in the fight before my brother came in to try to fight you before our fathers hold you both back?"

"We were just kids. Was that like 10 years ago?"

Alys nodded, "Yet you haven't changed much. Today, you were sweating and shaking like you've seen a ghost."

Robb was silent after that and feels a nuzzle from his leg. He looks down to see Greywind looking up at him with puppy-like look. Alys looks over as Robb grabs a whole chicken off the table and gives it to Greywind who grabs the whole chicken with its mouth.

Robb pets Greywind before the direwolf lays down to enjoy the meal his master gave him.

"I'm not should if you could have a wolf with us eating a whole chicken. Shouldn't he be outside?" Alys asks, knowing how much a lot of people fear wolves in the North.

"Why should he? Surely was better than your dog that attacked me when we were kids." Robb chuckles while he was rubbing Greywind's ears while the wolf is eating with its tail wagging.

Alys gasps, "You didn't..."

"I sure did." Robb turns to her, smirking at her with his arm sneak around her and pulls her close to him for his lips to crash to hers.

"Mhmm! Hmm," Alys broke the kiss as Robb unbraid her hair.

Alys gasps again, "You always have to ruin my hair. What is this about anyway? With you unbraiding my hair? You strangely find this amusing."

Robb chuckles, not hiding the fact that it's his favorite part of doing with her. He just can't get enough of teasing her. Alys got him back with her arms sneak around under his arms. Robb shook before he fell off his chair, resulting everyone around them to laugh and Greywind growls as if Robb have accidently fell on the wolf's tail.

Jon and Theorn got up from their chairs while laughing with Alys looking down at Robb with a wink and a smirk. They carried Robb back up and to the seat with Lord Karstark staring at Robb with a chuckle and looking at him in a funny manner.

"Alright," Robb wraps his arms around Alys who is still laughing, "You had your fun. Give us a kiss."

Alys complies by turning her head and peck him on the lip before Robb released her with their eyes looking into one another.

"I've received a message from Essos. The Targaryen children are alive and well." Germanicus spoke of a message he received from an eagle.

Robert looks worried at the message. The Targaryen children will mean to cause problems within the realm. Many of Westeros were loyal to the Targaryens and consider Robert a usurper.

"Don't worry, one of my men will deal with them. Let's see if they are cowards or not. They should fight their own battles if I am to respect them. And don't act like you're surprised, I know of a spy you send. He will be unharmed, I'll make sure to tell Aelius that." said Germanicus.

"And you believe one of your men could vanquish this problem before the Targaryens come to Westeros?"

"Not completely sure but I know that once they attack, Daein will answer your aid. 100,000 men in a horde is nothing when you have powerful military technology and information. And to defeat an enemy, you must know them. Not simply their battle tactics, but their history, philosophy, and art." Germanicus told them a basic lesson all commanding officers learn from the academy.

Nobody understood what he meant. Why art?

"Well, good thing we're allies then." Robert chuckles before Germanicus turns to Ned.

"You know, Ned. Alec was to be Sansa's betroth that I was telling you about. But not every sons are destined to marry as Alec is part of a guard of religion. A quiet boy, but an accomplished one yet highly serious. Many ladies wished to be with him at first but until they see what he actually is, they stay away from him. A boy who shows no remorse for casting unwanted suitresses, both beautiful and ugly. No charm of lust could seduce him to madness. Not even the beautiful Margery Tyrell could break my son to submission of lust. Mace Tyrell tried to betroth her to my son a year after Alec came back from graduating from the academy. Maybe it would been a bad idea to betroth my son to your daughter unless if your daughter could teach him to love which I find unlikely. Friendship is what he valued the least but the love for his family and nation is what he values after religion. He was a dog trainer along with wolves... he was madly in love with beasts of the wild, many will tell you of him taming a dragon of the mountains of Daein and his beliefs in religion is the lord of his temple that many view him to be one of the most dangerous man to cross once defile a holy laws within a church. He was trained by the 'Archangel' of Justice himself in the school in Nevassa." Germanicus described his son abilities and some of his flaws.

Ah... Nevassa. The capital of the Daeinian Empire. It is as tall as fifteen levels and huge steep walls of metal plated stones. It has a gate of adamant which no battering ram could breach. The defenses of Nevassa is highly impenetrable, not even Aegon the Conqueror and his dragons could win a siege.

Ned took a look at the ladies approaching at Alec but were turned away in a second by his stern look. Alec was sitting, sipping a cup of wine and slowly eating his food along with his brothers and his personal bodyguards. When he first met Alec, they barely say any word except of sparring partner to Robb who sees Alec as too much of an opponent but Ned never knew this was Germanicus' first born son despite the appearance was similar yet the personality is different.

When the Daeinians cheers: "Glory and Strength!"

When Alec cheered, it was proud and loud. The nation of Daein started 1000 years ago as a small country, a vassal state who won their independence from the Begnion Empire, one of the greatest rivals to two of its former vassal states but lies in peace and alliance of thousand years due to the three brothers who took up as the highest power in the three great nations.

After they cheer, they all chug their cups of wine. Mace Tyrell, sitting across from Robert looks at her daughter, the beautiful Margaery Tyrell, and says, "Go. Talk to Germanicus' son."

Margaery's eyes widen and whispers, "Father... Everytime I try to charm him as you say, he turns me down and I'm terrified of him."

Mace wave it out and whisper softly, "I plan for an alliance between the Reach and Daein. Just one last time. Once the alliance is secure, we might take the Iron Throne and you will be a rank equivalent or greater than the King of the Seven Kingdoms."

Her fear increases and the last time she tries to charm Alec, he humiliated her by ignoring her every advance. Every men in the realm wanted her but her being rejected is something she hates to tolerate.

Margaery stands and watches Alec stood up to leave the hall. She follows him out, through the halls to outside the snow. When she sees him outside standing, she went to make her move with a thought: _Come on, Margaery. All you need to do is try to get his attention and pop will be happy._

"Keep your distance." said Alec, deep yet a stern voice that shows that he knows why she came. He turns and his grumpy expression never left his face. "What is your father planning this time? Don't think I didn't know you've followed my footsteps like you've had in the past when your father tried to make a match between us."

Despite what Alec is saying, Margaery smiles at him, "My father is planning nothing. What I want to say is that stories of your valor and wisdom is what I've heard from Highgarden. A man whose knows no rival in a sword or in dedication to serve religion."

Alec raises an eyebrow, unswayed by the charm of a dedicated flower. Many men will be swayed by her charm but not the stern Alec who replies, "And you know what I'm forbidden to do? Marriage and you say that you've heard is unlikely. If you've heard, we wouldn't be talking now, would we?"

Margaery's smile turns to a frown as the mood that she tries to improve is deteriorated . "Not to marry? Are you into men?"

"I beg your pardon?" Alec is offended by the question with an urge to slap her in the face but his morals of hitting an unarmed woman forbid him. "Homosexuality is strictly forbidden in the Daeinian Empire! You dare ask me such a vile question?"

 _Oh Seven hells, he's angry_. Margaery giggles as Alec folds his arms around his chest. She starting to tease him, "Well, everytime we were together. I've always witnessed you staring at men in general and-"

"I certainly was not!" Alec yells at her, not in a mood to joke. Margaery flinches a bit and this is what she's afraid of him.

Margaery thinks it's time for her to try to seduce him with her movements, "Can you prove it?"

Alec is unsure what she meant by proving it. How is he going to prove it? He witnesses her coming closer to him which he went to draws his sword, fiery and icy, with him walking backwards, "I said keep your distance!"

As they continue to move to their respective directions, Alec is trapped between Margaery and the wall he bumped into. He watches as Margaery pushes his sword away and another hand on his chest armor with her feet tipping up to aim for his lips slowly. As awkward as it looks, this is the only thing Margaery could think of. Not a kiss of love but for power and once she is an inch away, Alec held his finger up to stop her lips from advancing.

Margaery opens her eyes, knowing her plan to seduce Alec failed. This was the best attempt out of the others yet her best is still rejected as Alec says in a serious tone, "Now I know. Your father tried to get you to me in the past and he currently still holds that ambition. It's time to end his plot and tell him how I turned you down again. The love you try to create for me is nothing but a delusional and a shadow that you tried to replace your empty heart with lust. Clever you are yet beautiful, I claim nothing nor do I desire you. Love is something I used to know but I discard love a while ago."

"And who is the woman you love?" Margaery asks.

"Whoever I was going to tell you. Your father will hire assassins to kill her for it matters not. I'm sure you've come not for love but to secure a strong political power and I will make sure you'll be judged before Malthael. Don't think your beauty will sway me otherwise. I knew the schemes of your family for a long time." This makes Margaery begins to tear up as Alec made his threat to her.

Alec continues, "It's too obvious. Do you think my father not know the words of your family? Or know that your family is after great political power and think you can control? Do you believe marriage in Daein will grant you that? Your marriage would be a sad one. Despite being born from a powerful house, you would be in a low. It'll take years to build up a reputation like those who married into a royal family. Do you believe because I'm the son of a senator, I was born to be granted power over others? I see through your schemes, your ambition. Not only I would take you to be judged but I would kill your father and brother. Tell him that."

Margaery could feel his glare shaking her spine. She slowly walks away, her back turn on Alec who now looks up in the sky and sees stars that forms a dragon devouring a smaller dragon. The smaller dragon had dominion over the lions, the wolves, the stag, and others before they turned and ally with a bigger dragon.

His attention towards the stars was interrupted by the cheering:

"Bed!"

"Bed!"

"Bed!"

Alec has no time to cheer for the bedding ceremony and turns back to look into the stars. But once he turns back, he lost sight of what he seen. He sighs and went back for the feast, only to see the newlywed couple being escorted to the bed chamber. He expected to see couple people escorting them but he only sees fierce looking man escorting them. This man is none other than the bribe's eldest brother, Harrion Karstark, who refuses to see a couple of men discarding her clothes.

* * *

All the readings that Alys have done, nothing prepares her for this. Her time to experience what love really is and the feeling of it. Her first alone with a man. A man who've she met the first time in many years who is now her husband.

Alys watches as Robb approaches her and roaming his hands over her clothes as she was doing to him, ready to tear each them off for their bodies to touch one another. Robb pulls her to him and went for her neck, soft and pleasant nips from the young wolf. Robb's right hand drifts down to her thigh, trailing his fingers up and down the side. As he makes his way under her dress, he looks at her for approval.

Alys responds by slowly nodding her head, letting him continue with him removing her garments, revealing her coltish slender body to him. Robb's gazes over her was quiet, contemplative as he slipped every cloth from beneath her and let it fall to the floor. Speak! Please Say something! The silence is torture! Say that he doesn't like her or something, she won't care. She have men fear her yet words could no, they would not-

A moan elicited from her lips as his mouth opens to hers before he trails his kisses down her body. Alys gasps to every kiss and when Robb went to her stomach, she pulls him up. Robb looks into her eyes in a confusing manner as Alys grabs onto his tunic and remove it before pushing her mouth to his as Robb's hands find the curves of her hips, down to her thighs while Alys kissing him aggressively and roaming her hands on his broaded chest, muscular arms, and muscular back.

After a few seconds-

"Argh!" Robb groans in slight pain as he pulls away from the kiss.

"I'm sorry!' Alys apologizes, accidently bit his lips which put a dampener on the mood.

"I see that I married another wolf." Robb mumbles to himself of how fierce she is in this kind of activity before looking into Alys' eyes. His lady of the winter which many calls her. The Winter's Lady and the Young Wolf they will call the story.

"Well," Alys holds his face and press her lips to peck his lips before continuing, "We are kin, Stark and Karstark."

Robb smiles and puts his hands around her waist. He slowly guides her to the bed behind her before slowly laying her down. He stares down at her, her smile reminds him so much like Arya or his aunt Lyanna. Her personality resembles an Arya except more mature-like personality. Her hands roaming around his auburn hair as Robb begins to lower himself through her body with kisses from her collarbone to her -

A sharp gasp forced out of her mouth as the young wolf descends upon her right breast, sucking, and licking while his hand massaging the left, softly rolling it.

"Gods!" she whimpers, feeling the soft love bites that will mark her to be his. Every squeeze to her other breast makes her moan softly with his mouth left her breast and whisper to her ears, "You're so beautiful."

That makes Alys' heart pound harder than before. She smiles, "Liar."

Robb grins before his lips claim her breasts again, switching from right to left, giving both the same treatment. His love and worship upon her body makes her heart pound harder than earlier. For a minute, he gives her breasts a relieve and

Robb lowers himself down, kissing down to her core and slowly extend her legs wider and she fought the urge to shut them. She blushes at the thought of what might happened next as she feels many soft fibers sweeping up to her thighs. She looks down to see Robb extend his tongue to-

A moan fitted past her lips. Her back arched and Alys finds it impossible to be still. Had his arms not been there to spread her, she would have been sure that her legs would have clamped together out of natural instincts. All she could do now is ride the sudden tingles of pleasure as his tongue trace her delicate flesh. A fresh moan, louder than earlier, eked its way out as he pulls the outer layers with his thumb to force in deeper.

Her body begins to move on its own as if she has no such control over it. Her head flew back, digging towards the bed as her back arch harder, longer, pushing herself to his lips. She was educated with words of what is to be expected but none of them prepared her for the real thing. With each brushing of his rough tongue, she feels a little more of her slips away.

Alys moves her arms and her fingers around Robb's hair, pulling him deeper to slide his tongue up and down the soft budding of his clit, turning into a gasping mess and came. After she had experienced her climax, she laid back and breathe heavily with her being spent with sweat while Robb traces his tongue over her fleshy bud and milk everything for what it's worth.

Robb crawls over, climbing up towards her and place a soft kiss. Once they kiss, Alys tasted something odd, sweet and a little sour, and pulls him into a deeper kiss. She force her tongue inside him, fighting for dominance as she swings her hips, switching positions.

After the kiss, Robb looks up at Alys who gives him a smile and moves her hands down to undo the button that holds his pants together. Robb twitch when he feels her hand moves down to his manhood under his pants, rubbing his erection softly.

"Let take these pants off. You surely don't need it while I need something for our marriage to consummate." said Alys, believing that it's time for their bond to be complete.

Robb gives her a worried look, fearing that he would hurt her, "But-"

Alys put her finger on his lips, "Please..."

Robb sigh and ask, "You sure you're ready? I don't want to hurt-"

"Yes! Please, no more foolish questions." Alys replies as she wastes no time to pull his pants and garments off and stayed on top of Robb, wanting to take advantage of the whole situation since Robb is too afraid to hurt her.

As Robb stare up, his body shakes. Alys places her hands on his shoulders and her legs over his and hers dangle over his thighs. She feels the flames in her grow hotter, as hot as the erection that is pressed against her stomach.

"Are you sure that you're ready?" Robb asks nervously.

Alys didn't answer but give a sigh, lift her hips up and over his manhood. Taking a deep breath, she feels the tip of his erection against the entrance. She pushes herself down slowly and while she pushes herself in, a pain she was expecting sear through her. She whimpers a bit but didn't let out a scream like most women did during the first time. Her head dangles from her neck, eyes shut completely.

Seeing the pain that he caused her, Robb eyes shed a tear.

"What's wrong?"

"I..." he gulped, "To see how much pain I caused... I feel torn to see that I am responsible for such pain."

Alys kissed him after that, and her hands wipe the tears off his eyes. The pain she experienced was still bothering until seconds later.

"Robb, tonight and forever I am yours like you are mine." Alys slowly said, only for Robb to turn them over.

His lips mashed against her, tongue diving in, his hands fell to her hips as Alys' arms wrapped around his shoulders. Very slowly and in small movements, he begins to thrust into her.

Alys hissed and clung tightly to him as she felt a sting surge through her, pulling his body towards her. In spite of pain, she feels tingles of pleasure leaking in, trailing up her central nervous system and coming out of her lips in a moan.

Her thighs tighten around her lover's waist, and the pace quickens slowly, taking it as a sign that Alys is starting to become accommodated to his member. One of her hands trails up through his auburn hair as Robb kisses her again and again.

"Harder. Faster." Alys gasps into Robb's mouth, arching her back as Robb's happy to comply, his teeth nip her lips as he thrusts into her. One hand shifted, draping across her hips as the other slid to the front, probing that bead of flesh and she cried loudly.

Light dots her vision and her body beings to grind against him, out of control and asking for more. With a loud moan, she felt himself squeeze violently around every inch of his shift.

For a few moments, her body relaxes around Robb who leans in and kiss her, his tongue slipping in and lavishing hers. He is still hard inside her but not as much as prior and no longer as engorged, but enough for Alys to still feel him. Alys feels that Robb lays her down gently and her head resting on his pillow. Robb leans over again and kisses her lips as well as pushes into her again.

The wolf lusts for more as his mate's heart pounds in joy with fear no longer present in their minds. Alys is a little sore, but she pays no mind to it as she begins to traces her hands to his sides. Inside of her, she feels his member growing longer than before and let out a whimper with both her hands went to his back. Her nails claw his back as when he continuing to thrust in, the pain came back with the deeper parts of her flesh had been untouched.

"Robb!" Alys moans loudly after the pain turns into waves of pleasure with each thrust become more intense. Her arms holds him tightly and her legs are locked around his waist as he pounds her in an increasing pace. His kisses are merciless upon her, falling upon her lips, her neck, and breasts as she arches her back and pushing forward to invite him to feast upon her.

Her moans become screams as he claims her maidanhood repeatedly as his own right. Her body clamps around him as her vision is being blotted by light. A low groan is let out from Robb, feeling the squeezes around his manhood and yet he pushes through, a great force that takes her breath away as his member pounds the one spot that seems to push her towards to intense orgasm.

"Oh Robb! Don't stop," Alys moans, digging her hands through his hair and body.

Before Robb hit his peak, he bit her shoulder, resulting a hiss from Alys who pulls him closer to her, refusing to let him go. She feels his manhood pulse through and the white heat spill into her body.

Robb fell on his elbows and pulls out of her with his seed slowly spilled down her stretched folds and onto the sheets below. Alys is a gasping mess as he slowly peels away from her sweaty and sticky body.

When Robb's head hits the pillow beside her, he continues to pant as Alys turns to her side and nuzzle to him with soft kisses to his cheeks to his neck. Her arms wrap around him as Robb sneak his arm under her body and pull her closer.

"That was-" Robb didn't finish and yawn.

"Amazing. I certainly never expected you to be so loving. Expected you to be rough and cruel to me." whispered Alys whose face is pressed against his neck.

"Alys Kar- I mean Alys Stark, my wife. You are a remarkable woman." This made Alys smiles and blush.

* * *

 **I remember the part when Catelyn speak about love doesn't just happen. It grows so...**

 **About Robb, I know he is an honorable man so I could imagine he be a gentle lover the first time. And I see a lot of people want Robb and Myrcella pairing because they always mistake Myrcella with Alys Karstark. I don't mean to bash anyone, it's fine if you ship it. It's just irritating how people mistake this and the show never give Myrcella any Alys story. And I don't know how you people like the lemon.**

 **Remember people said about Myrcella was ask to charm Robb... Nope, sorry, you all read too much fan stories. Seeing a 7-year-old crushing on a 14-year-old is seemingly unlikely. And it was only suggested by Littlefinger to wed Sansa to Joffrey, Arya to Tommen, and Robb to Myrcella. Arya and Robb will never agree to these marriages if they knew about the incest. That'll be so OOC of them. A young fiery girl being forced to marry because she's a 'lady'. And the honorable Robb marries an abomination born from incest. They'll never agree to it.**

 **No... It's not an OC x Margaery pairing.**

 **Please help with reviews. I want to do something about something. Do you care if I kill any direwolves like Lady? I will feel bad doing it since I have weaknesses for canines.**

 **Many of my friends ask me what nationality is Daein to picture. Well, Daein is from another game but in this one, American since they're highly diverse with skin color and ethnic groups. So... yeah, blacks, whites, asians, latinos, nonhumans, and etc.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Review Response:**

 **OhmyGawdlol:** Thank you!

 **Guest1:** lol, well, I don't know if I want to respond to your review. Sounds a bit racial to me.

 **Guest2:** Yes, Margaery got rejected. Is this Sansa x Alec? Doubt it but it can be. Not sure yet. Thanks, sad thing is I ship them in the books. People probably got that confused with Petyr Baelish trying to put that in Ned's head. Surely, it might just because of the fanfics that pairs them together or maybe just because Littlefinger or didn't read the Dance with Dragons

 **Chapter 2: The Hunt of the Last Targaryen**

 **Nevassa, Capital to the Daeinian Empire**

The Daeinian Empire... Standing and rule at the height of their glory and stand as the greatest power in the globe with both its diverse and flexible military as well as its global economy.

The Daeinian Empire is administrated by House Imperius, a feared and respected noble house and are known for their mastery of warfare. The members of House Imperius were known for riding on dragons. Their sigil is a black dragon flying over the top of a mountain in the red skies. Their words are:

 _Success or failure, life or death_

 _Fear no fear, know our pride, for God and Nation we'll end your life_

The seat of House Imperius is none other than Nevassa. Built on eleven levels, each delved into the hill, and about each was set a wall, and in each was a gate. Each wall are protected with deep and thick layer of stone, steel, and silverite while being lightly coated in Hematite.

Alone, House Imperius could muster a force of 2,000,000 highly trained veteran soldiers with 5 million conscripts as reserves for either military or civil as they spent on defense than all other nations combined. Many wonder how they can support this much number of a military. It's due to strong agriculture from their vessels, control fishing lanes across the seas and oceans, and knowledge to grow and gather algae that grows in waters of the sea and ocean.

"With the Church of Malthael desecrated, war has come again to the Daeinian Empire in Essos. Daenerys Targeryen, the daughter of Aerys Targaryen, has attacked the priests and killed a noble of Daein. Ladies and gentlemen, what we see here is a declaration of provocation attack." The Daeinian Senate is in disarray as they are pulled into another conflict as word spreads fast as fire of Daenerys Targeryan along with 100,000 Dothrakis desecrate a church worshipping the Archangel of Wisdom, Malthael, one of the Five Archangels that is 1/5 the power of Heaven and one of the five that can form the one true God. Many were confused of the one true God. Many called him the Maker, other called him Father, some called him the Eternal Fire, or the Solar. The Daeinians called God, Anu, or the first being in Creation. Legends have it that Anu fought a powerful evil being before split to five powerful Archangels.

"This is madness! Does anyone know of what happens to those who attacked us?" Another senator cried out.

"Senators! Senators!" Michel Cousland, recently elected as the Grand Consul of the Daeinian Senate as well the President of the Daeinian Empire who holds the same amount of power as the Great Patriarch of the Church and the Emperor of Daein. He calls for order

"As we bicker, we get nothing but more damage amongst ourselves yet we let the enemy walk and live throughout our empire. Now we must trust each other and be on our guard. In Essos, treachereous savage attack religious and nobles of Daein. Many have fell to the sword beneath the heels of that tyrant whose blood born of incest. That tyrant threatens Daein! Do we abandon those who were put in the sword? Will we abandon Ryusei the Holy, the servant of the Church?" With that speech, the entire Senate erupts in

"Still Norscan raiders raid the Altdorfian Empire northern borders and the Greenskins threaten the southern border. We must sent a force to counter those two attacks. Should we let danger fester and grow? Or will we act Daeinians, with courage, strength, and dignity? Remember, we fight with the fury of the Archangel of Valor, Imperius! As Grand Consul and President of the Daeinian Empire, I call upon High Prince Einion Imperius, Adrain Favian, and Houjin Li, to smash Daenerys Targaryen and avenge all that were lost in her raid. I'll call upon the Grey Wardens to investigate the darkspawn threat within Thedas and will call upon Leron Theirin to sail with his men to fight off the invading Norscan and Greenskin threat. All of those in favor say 'Aye'." Michel raised both his hands up and the entire Senate agreed with Michel. Although, many asked themselves why sent three of the most powerful houses that could muster up millions of soldiers to attack Daenerys instead of having all the noble houses of the Daeinian Empire to build up a force.

* * *

 **Winterfell**

A young man slams a jug down on the tables in the halls of Winterfell. A man is at least 3 years older than Robb Stark. Grey eyes, dark brown hair stretch to his shoulders, long face, and a lean yet athletic build.

Ethelwulf Dustin is his name. A son to Barbrey Dustin and the deceased William Dustin who had died while accompanying Eddard Stark to find Lyanna. Ethelwulf is a strange fellow in terms of appearance and traits as many doubt his parentage. The doubts died down as Ethelwulf took up the Lordship of Barrow Hall and House Dustin. To the North, he was one of the finest swordsmen and rider to ever appear. To many, he acts like a certain Stark of the past. He was a page to his uncle, Roose Bolton, for 2 years before squired for 3 years for Horton Redfort for 3 year with his cousin, Domeric Bolton, then squired for Germanicus Crassus for a year before being knighted as he trained 6 months in the Daeinian military of brutal combat as he remembers the bone breaking and blood gushing training field that is almost filled with bodies and almost started a river of blood and met with High Prince Einion of House Imperius who is the heir of the Daeinian Empire. With what happened throughout his life, he became one of the most powerful militaristic vessel to House Stark and a little friendly rivalry with the Umbers.

"Alec Crassus," Ethelwulf spotted the son of the leader of the noble house of Crassus, a vessel to House Favian. Alec turns to Ethelwulf and have his eyes narrow down upon Ethelwulf.

"Lord Dustin," Alec's tone is with without any sense of emotion but there are some sort of mistrust between the two. There is something in Ethelwulf that Alec never liked and he somehow knew the secrets of Ethelwulf's origin.

"You seems a little disturbed. Whose heart have you broken this time? Isn't there any maiden you wish to deflower or are you turning on men? Or is your honor more important?" Ethelwulf mock, resulting Alec to groan in annoyance and have his hands holding the hilt of his sword.

"Oh, I got you mad? Oh well, may-" Ethelwulf stop talking, only to watch a maiden, Margaery Tyrell, walking towards the exit door of the hall. "Well, seems that I'll talk to you later old friend."

Alec watches Ethelwulf stood from his seat and begins to follow the daughter of Mace Tyrell. Ethelwulf Dustin has always liked Margaery, namely for her beauty. The beauty that failed to attract Alec the night before as Alec said when Ethelwulf left the halls, "Arrogant fool."

With nobody around, Alec slams his fist down on the table. The force of his fist put a hole in the table as his hand was protected by the strong silverite gauntlets. Silverite, stronger and lighter than steel. Looks like Valyrian Steel or is it the equivalent as Valyrian Steel?

"My honor," Alec mutters as he clenches his hand harder as he felt insulted. His anger ceased as one of his brothers, Brian, whisper to his ear, "A message from Pope Germanus: the Holy Demigryph Knights of Valor are here to retrieve you for a mission."

Alec knew this was going to happen. As much as he being deployed multiple times to fight for not only for the glory of Anu but the glory of the Daeinian Empire. He put on his helmet which shows himself as the commander of the Holy Demigryph Knights of the Daeinian Empire. Helmet shaped with eagle wings on the side with the cross on top of the helmet.

Demigryphs - frightening creatures that are closely related to Griffons. Without wings, they are as strong as a lion and as watchful as an eagle. Demigryphs are known for their frightening strength, massively powerful beaks, and viciously sharp claws which allows them to rip through armored opponents with ease such as armored horses and knights. What makes them fearsome is how to tame these powerful beasts for it takes a highly experience knight with great strength and unbreakable valor to tame one which many Daeinian knights such as the Imperial Demigryph Knights of Praven that are the superior cavalry of House Favian or the Demigryph Knights of Altdorf of the Altdorfian Empire. Head of an eagle and body of a lion. Westeros witness House Favian's demigryph knights in battle was the battle of the Trident when Germanicus Crassus who was only a knight lead a charge on Rhaegar's flank and demolish the entire army of the Targaryen Prince and lost only 2 knights in that battle as well as lead an unexpected charge on Mace Tyrell's army at Storm's End which caused the Tyrell to surrender after losing 10,000 out of his 100,000 men against Germanicus army of 25,000 which 10,000 are Demigryph Knights. House Crassus currently have 48 Demigryph Knights protecting its lord in Westeros.

* * *

 **House Crassus**

Sigil: A Golden Armored Knight with a Eagle guiding in the Darkness

Seat: Revindron(Daein)

Words: Through the shadows we preserved

Overlord: House Favian of Praven

Region: Border of the Riverlands and the Reach, Daein

History: None much say of House Crassus as it was used to be a Knightly Noble House in service of House Favian. Small yet strong in terms of military quality. The rise to become a minor noble House started when the Daeinian Empire declared war on Aerys Targeryan for the execution of Daeinian diplomats of hoping to stop the war for sake of businesses that were started by Daeinian citizens. Germanicus Crassus' valor in battle to break the siege of Storn's End against Mace Tyrell's superior force earn House Crassus to rank up.

Military Strength: 15,000(10,000 in Westeros) professional and veterans.

Religion: Angiris Council(Imperius the Archangel of Valor, Malthael the Archangel of Wisdom and Death, Tyrael the Archangel of Justice, Auriel the Archangel of Hope, Itherael the Archangel of Fate)

Age: 100 years(in this story)

Population: 645,966

Type: Minor House


	4. Planned for the Future

**The Frozen War**

 **Combatants:**

 **Aggressors(House Kirsch and allies):**

\- The Begnion Empire

\- Nilfgaardian Empire

\- Greenskins

\- Norsca

\- The Kurgan tribes of the Eastern Steppe

\- The Hung Empire

\- House Von Carstein of Sylvania

\- House Targaryen

\- House Tyrell

\- House Martell

\- Heirdom of Ylisse

\- The Kingdom of Plegia

\- Regna Ferox

 **Defenders(House Imperius and allies):**

\- The Daeinite Empire

\- Great Crimea(Late War)

\- Lizardmen

\- House Baratheon

\- House Stark

\- House Lannister

\- House Arryn

\- House Tully

 **Commanders:**

 **Aggressors:**

\- Apostle Emperor Lancelot Imperius the Dragon of the Fiery Red Rose of House Kirsch(Begnion)

\- Emperor Emhyr Vas Emreis(Nilfgaard)

\- Crown Prince Delano Imperius(Begnion)

\- Prince Ragnar(Begnion)

\- Marshall Lekain the Mad(Begnion)

\- Admiral Oliver the Hatred(Begnion)

\- General Vladimar the Ruthless(Begnion)

\- The Devil-Pope(Begnion)

\- Grimgor Ironhide

\- Azhag the Slaughter

\- Daenerys Targaryen(House Targaryen, claimant to the Iron Throne due to Targaryen Dynasty and House Kirsch due to forced marriage to Crown Prince Delano Imperius)

\- Yara Greyjoy(House Greyjoy)

-Multiple commanders and Generals of the Begnion Empire along with Kings loyal to Lancelot Imperius

 **Defenders:**

\- Grand Dragon Emperor Soren Imperius the Stern Black Dragon of the Wind(Daeinite Empire)

\- High Prince Einion Imperius(Daeinite Empire)

\- Prince Nico Imperius(Daeinite Empire)

\- General Ike Favian, Vanguard of Special Forces(Daeinite Empire)

\- Lord Zelgius Favian the Black Knight, Marshal of the Army and Air Force and Commander of the Imperial Guard(Daeinite Empire)

\- Lord Huojin Li the Silent(Daeinite Empire)

\- King Louen Leoncoeur of Bretonnia(Daeinite Empire)

\- King Alistair Theirin V of Ferelden(Daeinite Empire)

\- Emperor Henry Holswig Schliestein, Prince of Altdorf(Daeinite Empire)

\- Celestial Dragon Emperor Cao Bu of Great Cathay(Daeinite Empire)

\- Arishok(Daeinite Empire)

\- Lord William Favian, Admiral of the Navy(Daeinite Empire)

\- Lady Auriel Favian(Daeinite Empire)

\- General Priam Favian(Daeinite Empire)

\- Admiral Adrian Favian(Daeinite Empire)

\- Emperor Casbar Valmont of Orlais(Daeinite Empire)

\- King Ramone Rindell(Great Crimea)

\- Marshall Dryce Imperius(Great Crimea)

\- 2nd Marshall Michael Rindell(Great Crimea)

\- 3rd Marshall Henry Shan(Great Crimea)

\- King Robb Stark(House Stark)

\- Jon Baratheon(Baratheon/Stark)

\- Ethewulf Stark(House Stark)

\- Jaime Lannister(House Lannister)

\- King Lanner Baratheon(House Baratheon and claimant of the Iron Throne through Robert Baratheon)

\- Tyrion Lannister(Daeinite Empire/House Lannister)

 **Description:**

With the Riverlands and North liberated and Begnion losing influence over its defeated allies, House Frey and Ethewulf Stark lost a match against his cousin, the Begnion Empire have begun their offense by utilizing their military power over the globe such as an alliance with the Nilfgaardian Empire and Delano Imperius forcing a marriage upon Daenerys Targaryen, catching the unprepared Daeinite Empire off guard. Sensing that Westeros is a losing cause, they command a great host of a million to attack Westeros to scorch both land and sea alongside with their allies. With Daenerys Targeryan army attack and raid every parts including attacking Casterly Rock and conquer Hornhill from the Tarlys. Nilfgaardian forces and navy plays a huge part to recapture the Twins to prevent the North to aid their Southern allies as well their enemies to cross up North for safety with the Nilfgaardian navy blockading White Harbor and Seagard. Begnion transport many Greenskin forces to raid and carry out series of massacres in every villages. Crown Prince Delano Imperius have successfully taken King's Landing with minimum casualties both land and air as the Begnion navy have proven to be resistant to wildfire due to the protection of their sages. With the siege taken place and every Lannister and inhabitant of King's Landing seek refuge to Gònghé Chéngshì, one of the fortresses and powerful city the Daeinites built in their treaty with previous Robert Baratheon.

The aftermath of King's Landing siege was beyond monstrous even the city is nearly destroyed as many inhabitants that stayed became homeless. Begnion soldiers march through the streets of King's Landing, showing their might and giving others to fear them. Daenerys now crowned Queen with Delano Imperius facing some internal challenges in King's Landing as many people feel oppressed by the combination of Begnion, Unsullid, and Dothraki in the city. Begnion soldiers seeing a potential uprising, begin to perform inhumane actions. With half million non-combatants being victims of the aggressive Begnion army, there were many actions that were taken. Estimating 200,000 men and boys over the age of 7 taken and beheaded outside the city. 200,000 females over the age of 12 were brutally raped in the streets. Every baby males were taken from their mothers, either killed by the sword or thrown to the Narrow Sea where creatures of the deep will devour. Every inhabitants were then forced to dig graves of the fallen inhabitants with 10,000 died while doing harsh labor.

Hearing of these monstrous actions committed by the Begnion Empire provoked the Daeinite Empire but didn't result in them to jump into the war. However, the North, Riverlands, the Vale, and the Stormlands all trembled of the news and begin to sent diplomats to the Daenite Empire to urge them to jump into the war. The Daeinite Empire still didn't join the war until one of their ships sunk by the Nilfgaardian blockade and Daeinite villages pillaged by the Greenskin orcs led by Grimgor Ironhide.

Hearing a news of Daeinite citizens deaths, Emperor Soren Imperius is consumed with unspeakable rage. He has called upon both authorities of the Daeinite Senate and the Holy Church and they called every military order and banners. Soren sent messengers to Westeros to the leadership of King's Landing, demanding an explanation from Delano Imperius. Begnion and Nilfgaardian authorities rebuff Soren's request, however, denying any wrongdoings and refusing the investigate every claim. And as to silence the Daeinite inquires, Delano goes so far as to murder his uncle's messenger. This callous act of arrogant defiance pushes the Daeinite Empire into jumping into the theater of the war.

Recognizing Begnion's military to be equal to Daein's military in every way, High Prince Einion, went to enlist every ally and negotiate with every corner of neutral states to prepare and provide armies in order to prevent Begnion's aggression. What's left to be neutral are Great Crimea(until attacked by the Nilfgaardian Empire) and the Laguz Alliance.


	5. Chapter 3

**Review Response:**

 **Metal flash:** House Crassus is actually more of a knightly house and most will act like one yet politically more powerful than any houses in Westeros due to their seat in the Senate as part of the 10,000 ruling social elites. Several of family members are serving under the Bishop that was stationed in Westeros assigned by the Pope.

Well, they're not afraid and they don't care. They're willing to go beyond to spread terror and make the message clear what would happen to anyone to attack them so they will keep them in line. And they have enough power to take out Essos and Westeros combined. They're more worried about Begnion Empire getting involved and they will do anything not let their greatest and most powerful rival to do anything to spread their influence. The point of having Einion go in is to prove that in open combat don't matter as long you know your enemy as you know your own and that was one mistake the Dothraki just did in attacking a church, the Daeinites know the what the Dothraki military capability is like and knowing it not to be as diverse as Daeinite military doctrines, they basically just show them what capability they have and give them a chance how to fully counter them. They have a large standing army with every lord also have their private militais and elite guards as they are the masters of the art of war due to every Daeinite education. They all learned Sun Tzu's Art of War at a age of 12.

But the difference between the Daeinite Empire and Begnion Empire is their political spectrum. Daeinite Empire are more towards the right with some traits of fascism like for example: Soren Imperius was leaning towards nationalism, militarism, promotion of traditional values, and highly anti-left yet he lacks the trait of seeing his ethnicity or the human race being more superior of other races or ethnicity. Not only fascism but have a sense of democracy which includes their Senate but has regulations that people who vote must have certain things in order to prove citizenship which can be a form of ultra-nationalism and those with no proof of citizenship can be looked down upon. Meritocracy is their military which was already imposed before Soren Imperius was emperor yet Soren made the Daeinite military more powerful, more professional, and highly efficient all around which he already has scared off his rivals except for some which one being the Begnion Empire. And then there is also some sort of theocracy as some laws of the Daeinite Empire were related to the Biblical laws and the Patriarch has 1/3 of the Imperial Power that actually rivals both the Senate and Emperor and he also has a powerful military and knightly orders. A little liberal in immigration but highly conservative in border security.

The Begnion Empire is more of a left-wing empire or have more of a socialism and communism view. They oppose free markets and ownership by people instead of private property. Oppose religion and use religious buildings as markets with force in exchange for religion being practiced. Emperor Lancelot Imperius has a great sense of militarism and have a command economy that he use it to advance his military power as well as forcing unpaid labors and slaves to help produce agricultural goods. Unpopular throughout the globe due to deforesting and lack of freedom. Animal rights tend to never exist either in the Begnion Empire as animals tends to be seen as slaves or food. Rumors have that the Begnion Empire have been enslaving laguz and even use them as military by force. Overall, they tried to show off their military strength to scare off the Daeinite Empire and Crimean Empire. It never worked.

And both the Begnion and Daeinite Empires have large, powerful naval power that they can travel the world without trouble except when they engage one another as Begnion ships were made to be highly aggressive and imitation while Daeinite ships were diverse and their largest ships were highly durable and were meant to shield smaller ships and rival Begnion powerful ships. Crimea too has a powerful naval force but never utilize it in war but they're always neutral.

Etherwulf introduction is weak and I am not aiming for his character to be major until later. I mean he's supposed to be a mystery which is why his introduction is weak and I'm not willing to reveal who he really is until later. I only told you though but nobody else.

 **Guest:** That I Shall!

gangui **:** Sorry for you to think that but the only OP they are in is a constant war that they've been in for 400 years straight prior to this story and how incredibly diverse the entire empire is. They've lost more than 500 soldiers and the soldiers they lost were all battle harden and ready veterans who had been fighting since they started walking. And remember the civil service examination? In history, military is important and 7 million wants to be high paying government officials or part of the elite class. It's ambition which is why all aristocrats must start fighting at age of 5 and learn military arts that age as well. There are 2 empires by the way and they hated each other with a passion. The Daeinian Empire who has demigryphs want to expand their diplomatic influence and offer other nations to be part of their empire(more of an alliance like NATO) while the other Empire wants to absorb through conquest and brutal force. The Daeinite Empire acts more like a republic than it is a monarchy. Not just Warhammer is in this story and the Daeinian Empire change the war is almost impossible since 2/3 of the Senate and the Emperor of Daein can't agree on a same topic about Westeros. The only thing they agree together was expanding businesses and build an embassy there. The first war they have in Westeros was due to Aerys arrogance defiance to their warning to stop the war and give Lyanna back to Robert which result 3 senators died along with several soldiers who were then mutilated by Aerys resulting Emperor Soren Imperius to sever relations with Aerys and hold a policy which means killing(or genocide) of every Targaryen(excluding Baratheons and Jon). Them being a war in Westeros might only bring minor houses of Daein to intervene hoping to profit, the major houses of Daein was already determined to stay out of the conflict since Westeros means so little to them that they are more concern with conflicts outside of Westeros since they see Westeros as business and profit which pretty much put Westeros more in debt and being the greatest export of iron, glassware, silk, lead, coal, oil, pottery, tea, incense, spice, and timber to Westeros, the empire got so much political and economic leverage on Westeros on their knees since they even made contact.

And Daein cannot be neutral when it comes to relations and diplomacy. There's a reason for it to.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Fields of Blood**

 **Essos, 1 month later**

As the Dothraki army continue to pillage and raze villages for slaves and money, a sound loud as thunder echoes through the wind. For political degree was passed and a great host of Einion have landed after 40,000 Daeinites secure a landing spot for a camp. Einion has come with an army of 200,000 as an invasion force.

This was alarming to the Dothraki forces under Khal Drogo as scouts have reported found dead Dothraki and horses were found and body desecrated and seem parts of them were devoured by an animal. Later on, heads of dead Dothraki warriors were severed and be seen with feces on them. What seen by many is what they feel is a curse caused by the gods.

In a Daeinite camp near the ocean, Einion Imperius is in a war tent with several officers in his army like Houjin Li, Priam Favian, Cao Pu, Alexander Valmont, and Julian Darahan.

"The Dothrakis are fearing our power now yet this problem isn't over. We must destroy Khal Drogo's army before Begnion sent their aid to the Targaryens. We have to make sure we give them no openings where they can take advantage. We have to always ask ourselves. What does the enemy least expect us? Then we should do it. They will expect us to hide behind our walls and not fight in open battle which they mastered. But we shall not. We will do exactly what they fail to do, another army will go straight to Vaes Dothrak. We will sack the city. There will be no mercy. How many caltrops we brought?" Einion look at Cao Pu.

"I brought at least 400,000 of them along with 1 million arrows and bolts." Cao Pu was a general that reside from Cathay, an ancient empire that merged with Daein into an empire.

"With them plant to the ground to protect our side and it being spread in front, we can cause a disarray when they charge." Einion was planning and as he was planning, two Dothraki spies were laying low in the camp.

As they were laying low in the night, they were spotted by 10 Daein soldiers with the sharp tip of their spears touching their skins. They look at them and all they see was menacing figures of their appearance. They look merciless, bloodthirsty, and more importantly ready to kill. Instead of death, their hair was brutally gripped and pulled in immense force. They were roughed around as they curse around with their hair pulled like it was a tug of war match.

As they were passing through camp, the Daeinites around threw their wine and spat at them as they passed. They were mistreated beyond imaginable. They were taken to the war tent where Einion and his officers still planning.

The two Dothraki spies were thrown to the ground as the Daeinite soldiers speak, "Forgive our interruption, my lords. We caught Dothraki spies laying around the camp."

"Ha! Don't worry. I'll make sure to deal with them in a 'humane' way like they did to one of my vessels." Houjin walks in front of them. Houjin has a history of disfiguring his enemies one by one. The Dothrakis skivered with his look. Slant brown eyes almost like a snake, slender face, and short black hair. He is a large man with a hot fury. He grabs one of the Dothraki spies by the face and lifts him up like nothing. Houjin tighten his grip, making the pain of his enemy intolerable for he is crushing the spy's face. "I could easily disfigure you right here, but I believe the prince have something for you."

Houjin drops the spy as he smirks down on them. It looks like a murderous smile which sents chills in his enemies hearts. He turned back away from the Dothraki captured spies.

Einion walks towards them. Einion is larger than Houjin with a terrifying black armor around his body. It's light but made stronger than steel. When he walks, it's graceful yet when he steps, the ground slightly trembles to terrorize his enemies. His short silver hair shines with light around. His glare petrify the Dothraki spies as they lost the will to move or fight as if he paralysis them. He signals with his hands and said in disgust, "Eshat!" which is telling them to 'get up' in Dothraki.

They still haven't got up and in irritation, Einion signals his guards to force them up which they did but not in a pleasant way. He then orders, "Follow me."

After that, Einion has been touring them around the camp. The 2 Dothraki spies were confused yet once they seen everything, the answer is clear to them. What they seen wasn't just how they think the Daeinites will deal with them, it's how Einion will make sure how to deal with the Dothraki army in a brutal way.

The Dothraki spies were released and forced back to Khal Drogo. Khal Drogo didn't see too pleased when he saw two of his spies came back looking petrified once they came to report.

They spoke in Dothraki, "We thought we were dead Khal. But- they just show us around the camp."

This caught Khal Drogo by surprise and ask in a confused manner, "They showed you around the camp?"

"We were taking routes by their general... I believe they called him High Prince Einion Imperius." The spies replied.

Daenerys raised her eyes and wonder where she heard that name from, "From Einion Imperius?"

"We thought we were dead men. We thought they would kill us. But the general showed us around the camp." the spies continued.

"He showed you what?" Jorah Mormont wonder what was going on.

"Everything. First those dragon-like horses and their bison cavalry." the spies replied.

"I'm sure he did." Drogo replies. Drogo is confused as he wonders what is the reason for the enemy general to show his spies around the camp. What he understood before is that he thought he will be fighting men who are green but he thought wrong before he attacked a church. Hearing of massacres against the Dothrakis is now what Drogo fears and he's now even more afraid.

Throughout the night, he couldn't see as he watches Daenerys sleep peacefully. He stood up and look out on the horizon.

In the Daeinite camp, Einion exit the war tent with his long blade with horse flesh that he acquired from an earlier battle with several Dothraki scouts. It was a large chunk of horse meat as he walks towards the Dracolisk stables. He went to his personal mount for tomorrow battle, a stocky dragon-like horse with scales. Its teeth sharper than winter wind and its claws could pierce through steel with ease. Einion move his sword towards the Dracolisk who variously grab the meat and devour it in seconds. These dracolisks have shared blood with both wyvern and dragons, the way Tevinter Imperium had bred them to be.

Einion smirks as he states, "Tomorrow, you shall feast the blood of our enemies. For my father said, 'I would rather betray the world than have the world betray me.'"

His dracolisk growls with its salvia drip the ground. Einion then continues, "Now don't be greedy, there are others that need to feast. If only Urgost was here."

Urgost was a large powerful dragon from the Daeinite mountains as well as Einion's personal mount. Einion had tamed the dragon by fighting it in the wild. This dracolisk that Einion mount was bought from Tevinter as an egg.

 **Next morning**

The Daeinite army mobilize. At least 150,000 march out with 50,000 stays close to the ships as most of them had been sentries the entire night, giving them to rest. Prayers have been said to the army and the battle will be placed on open field, the advantage of the Dothraki that Einion is already determined to break.

Daeinite scouts reports where the Dothraki are coming and on the open field of battle, the Daeinites planted small sharp spike down on the ground and some ball-like container under the soft ground.

As they have laid out their formation, their plans, and prepared for battle. The formation that the Daeinites were using was to have their heavy armored spearmen with shield at the front reinforced by 2 lines of pikes behind. Reinforcing them are archers and crossbowmen armed with repeating crossbows with 20 bolts loaded each.

After everything was set, they could hear the screams and hooves coming. Einion smiles as if he was waiting for he has seen the Dothraki army appear and charging.

"Orders?"

Einion looks at Cao and replies, "Battle formation."

Drums were banged after hearing the orders and Cao held up a banner and wave it to command. Einion is at the rear alongside Cao but his other officers are in the front. The first line of pikemen kneel and have their pikes upward 45 degrees from the ground while the second line of pikes point straight at the Dothraki horde.

"Well, it seems that they are lured into our trap." Einion replies.

As the Dothraki cross, the horses in the front row of the Dothraki line trips forward as the spikes deeply penetrate their hooves and later on the few hooves got blown up from the ground, causing a disarray in the Dothraki army. All they can see are limbs of horses blown off as they died slowly.

"Now that's how you defeat an enemy in the open field of battle. Planning and espionage." Einion states as he held up his hand as he watches some Dothraki tried to retreat out of the battle.

A wall of fire erupts from the ground from behind the Dothraki lines to down to the Daeinite army. The retreating Dothraki stop their horses as the entire Dothraki army panics.

Khal Drogo look back to the wall of fire then at Einion who was in his armor, a silky mask over his mouth, a helmet with a dragon crest on the top. He rallies the remaining Dothraki and charge with horse archers fire their arrows.

The Daeinite army held their shields for cover as drums signal for the Daeinites to fire back, normally aim for the horses.

"Now, unleash the new weapon." Einion has more plans for the battle. Cao Bu nods and shouts, "Bring up the new weapon!"

Several two-wheeled carts carrying a board filled with holes into which seems to be where ammunitions were inserted in. It seems to be 200 large arrows with a length of 52 cm.

Einion watch the enemy army advancing and Cao Bu looks at Einion, "At your ready, sir."

Einion turns and speak in a low tone, "Fire!"

"Fire!" shouted Cao Bu as engineers light the fuses that appear in the back of the board. A wheezing sound was heard as all 200 large arrows from each of the 5 weapon fires.

Khal Drogo eyes widen as his forces are getting decimated and halted which has give Einion a smile of satisfaction. He watch Einion held his sword up and drums were banged as the battle formation of the Daeinite army changed.

The confusion that the Daeinite army show was many openings appears. The Dothraki charge ahead, not know what's going on and avoid a collision as they all charge into every opening that was held.

As the entire Dothraki army charged through, the openings that the Daeinite produced closed off. It was too late for the Dothraki army are trapped. The Daeinite army closed in and as the Dothraki screamers charge through, huge shields opened up and halberd sticks out with doubled crescent blades and sharp tip.

The knees of all the horse were caught by the crescent blades as they fell as some knees were cut off. Daein has taken away every advantage as they used the same tactics at the reign of Ashnard Imperius when he defeated an army of 50,000 armored mounted knights of Crimea. As the Dothraki are dismounted, they were pulled in from the halberds before they get slaughtered.

Khal Drogo fights off the Daeinite soldiers as he avoided getting pulled like some of his screamers. Drogo has slew 10 Daeinite soldiers as an opening has opened up and Drogo watch as large bison, armed with steel armor charging towards him. The remaining Dothraki cavalry tried to hold them but instead, the bisons plowed through the Dothraki horses with their bladed horns plunge through.

Drogo jumps to the side to avoid getting plowed and then get bashed in the back by a large shield. He was pushed forward towards a tip of a spear which he swipes to the side. He swings his blade across but ends up being block by a shield that push down to the ground. Drogo went to grab the side by backed up when he felt a sharp pain in his hand as if the shields have short blades around it.

He begin to look around then see Huojin grab one Dothraki's neck with his left hand. Houjin seems to have crushed the vertebrae and slash his sword across another Dothraki.

Drogo then watches crossbows firing at his forces as they are getting massacred. He then looks around and watches Einion dismounted and face him. He looked at the sword that Einion wields a large blade, sapphire fuller and a dragon pummel. Drogo took a step back as Einion steps forward.

Drogo look around and then see piles and piles of his dead men and horses. He look back at Einion and charge ahead. Einion stood his ground and watches Drogo swing his blade continuously.

Einion has dodge and parries his attacks. Einion pulls his left arm back and push Drogo with a force that Drogo fell back 14 feet back and to the ground. Drogo got back up and leaps at Einion who grabs Drogo's hand that holds his weapon. Einion then begins to tighten his grip in a crushing manner as he twists the Khal's arm back. As Drogo's arm being twisted, Einion pushes his arm with a snap, dislocating the Khal's shoulder that forces the Khal to roar in sheer pain and drops his weapon. Einion kicks the Khal in the shin, resulting Drogo's shins to break as the hard metal has crushed him.

The Khal is on his knees as he tried to hide his fear. Einion then has his blade cut across Drogo's face before Einion slays him with a swing. There are no more signs of any Dothraki left to oppose him as the Daeinite army lost 30 men against tens of thousands Dothraki cavalry.

 **Vaes Dothrak**

Blood and destruction have caught the capital of the Dothraki homeland. Pigs on fire ramage through the city, burning everything in its path as behind the destruction was another Daeinite army of heavy infantry armed with polearms and crossbows.

Daenerys Targaryen has escaped the destruction with Jorah Mormont and several of her followers. Over 100,000 Dothrakis including women and children are all slaughtered. There was no sign of life in the capital as it was burned to ash.

The city will never rise again.


End file.
